Memento Mori
by Aredhel Atreides
Summary: Há quem acredite que um amor verdadeiro supera até a morte, mas isto nem sempre é uma benção. AU. Fic escrita em resposta ao Desafio do Festival Halloween do grupo Saint Seiya Ficwriters do Facebook.


**Hallo. o/**

**Minha primeira incursão num gênero quase-terror. **

**Tomara que dê certo. Ainda mais com um casal que eu adoro! \o/**

* * *

**Disclamer:**Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada

**Música:** Labyrinth

**Artista:** Oomph!

* * *

**Sinopse: **Há quem acredite que um amor verdadeiro supera até a morte, mas isto nem sempre é uma benção. AU

* * *

**Nota:** Memento mori (lembra-te de que morrerás) é um aviso simbólico ou artístico da inevitabilidade da morte.

* * *

**Legendas:**

- blá blá blá...- diálogo

- "_bla bla bla.." _-pensamento

- _Flashback_

_- _'blá blá blá..._'- _citações ou entonações.

* * *

**Links, rechts, gradeaus**

_(Esquerda, direita, frente)  
_**Du kommst hier nicht mehr raus**

_(Você não sairá mais daqui)  
_

**Links, rechts, gradeaus**

_(Esquerda, direita, frente)  
_**Du kommst hier nicht mehr raus**

_(Você não sairá mais daqui)_

A bela estava exausta de correr. Sua roupa, encharcada de suor, colava em seu corpo e parecia apenas aumentar o seu suplício. O ar era pouco em seus pulmões e o esforço físico que vinha dispensando piorava sensivelmente sua condição. Sentada no chão ela olhava o imenso corredor de pedras azuis e névoa branca, vinhas coladas nas mesmas exalavam um perfume enjoativo que lhe entorpecia os sentidos. Ela precisava sair dali! De um jeito ou de outro. A mulher fica de pé e anda se escorando nas paredes, sua visão era dificultada pela tontura que lhe dominava, mas ela não podia desistir. Seu marido e seu filho esperavam por ela.

Esquerda, direita, à frente. Uma sala ampla com quatro portas. Uma preta, uma verde, uma branca e uma azul. Será que ele não se cansava daquilo? Já não a havia atormentado o suficiente? Provavelmente não. Ele estava além de si. Insano, perdido e raivoso. Coisas que ele jamais fora. 10 passos, um corredor à esquerda, mais 10 passos. Uma porta. Ela olha para trás e vê que o caminho feito anteriormente havia sumido, sendo substituído por uma parede daquelas malditas vinhas.

Ela abre a porta. Um vento cálido. Flores. Pássaros.

Um jardim. Uma fonte calma num dia ensolarado.

Era uma memória. Uma lágrima escorre por seu rosto.

Chantagista dos infernos! Não satisfeito em tê-la ali, ainda queria macular as lembranças boas que ela ainda conseguia manter?!

- Você é doente... - diz ela para o nada e vai caminhando por entre aquele lugar. Uma réplica perfeita e cruel do lugar onde eles se conheceram.

Uma voz conhecida e com um tom de lunatismo ecoa.

- Você estava linda nesse dia. Vestido florido, cabelos mais curtos e com uma flor. - silêncio. - Era uma acácia, não?

- Era. - ela responde a sabia que ele não estava lá. - Qual o sentido de tudo isso? Me torturar?

- Eu nunca torturaria você! - ele parecia verdadeiramente indignado. - Só quero que você se lembre de nós.

Aquela ilusão some e surge outra, subindo do chão e se encaixando perfeitamente naquele cômodo maldito. Um restaurante à beira do mar. Verão, mar azul, cheiro de temperos. Atenas. Mais uma memória. O dia em que ele a pediu em casamento. A mulher fica tonta e vai ao chão, chorando copiosamente e rezando para toda e qualquer entidade que pudesse ouvir para que aquilo terminasse.

- Pare com isso. - sussurra ela de olhos fechados. - Por tudo que há de mais sagrado.

Ela se sente sair do chão. Braços que a levantavam. Ela abre os olhos e o vê segurando seu corpo. Nem o azul dos olhos dele era mais do jeito que ela se lembrava. Brilhavam com insanidade. Intensos. Num tom próximo do néon.

- Já chega. - pede a mulher.

- Tudo pode acabar agora. - ele a põe de pé e mantém aquela expressão pedinte. - É só você aceitar.

- Não é possível. Você sabe disto.

Ele se afasta furioso e a ilusão explode ao redor deles. A mulher é jogada contra uma parede e o homem desaparece.

- Por que dificultar tanto? - grita a voz dele.

- E por que você não aceita que tudo acaba um dia? - seu coração doía ao lembrar do que eles tiveram e a que o sentimento deles fora resumido.

* * *

**Der Wahnsinn hat mich eingesperrt**

_(A loucura me prendeu)_  
**Und deine heile Welt verzerrt**

_(E distorceu seu mundo ideal)_  
**Hat sich in deinen Kopf gepflanzt**

_(Plantou-se em sua cabeça)_  
**Lauf, Kind, lauf, so schnell du kannst**

_(Corra, criança, corra o mais rápido que puder!)_

**Du weißt nicht mehr, wer du bist**

_(Você não sabe mais quem você é)_  
**Du weißt nicht mehr, was Liebe ist**

_(Você não sabe mais o que é o amor)_  
**Dein Spiegelbild hat sich entstellt**

_(O seu reflexo desfigurou-se)_  
**Niemand ist hier, der zu dir hält**

_(Não há ninguém aqui pra lhe fazer companhia)_

**_*** ~~~ *** 10 anos antes __ *** ~~~ ***_**

___Atenas - Grécia_

___Um dos prazeres de sua vida naquela cidade era passear às tardes. Um clima sempre ameno, ensolarado, vários aromas e rostos diferentes nas ruas...E pensar que ela não estava muito segura de sua escolha. Agora ela notara que foi a melhor coisa que tinha feito na em sua vida. Seus olhos azuis brilhavam enquanto observava o movimento e devorava um sorvete de pistache, sentada em um banquinho perto da praia. A bela ruiva chamava atenção de muitos homens que passavam, mas ela fazia questão de ignorá-los, a bela sabia curtir bem a solidão. _

___Ela se levanta e segue seu caminho, descobrindo a cidade e não buscando nada em especial. Seus passos a levam até um parque público, bastante amplo e com poucas pessoas. A maioria preferiu curtir o sábado de sol na praia e ela não podia culpá-los. Afinal, ela mesma não havia feito isto por não ter um biquíni decente pra usar. A jovem segue em seu passeio, tirando fotos do ambiente e das pessoas que passavam. Fotografia era um hobbie dela desde a adolescência e Atenas se mostrava o lugar ideal para aproveitá-lo. Seus cliques são interrompidos por algo que pousa levemente em sua cabeça. A primeira coisa que lhe vem à mente é: inseto._

___Suas mãos tremem ao passar sobre os fios ruivos e tocarem aquela coisa. Logo ela nota que era uma inocente flor amarela. Ela sorri e coloca a florzinha no cabelo, seguindo em seu passeio até chegar perto de uma fonte. Ah, que coisa linda! Água fresquinha! Ela vai até a mesma, senta-se à borda, tira suas sapatilhas e afunda os doloridos pés ali dentro._

___- Ai que delícia...- sussurra ela._

___- Só que é proibido._

___Ela se assusta com a súbita voz e tira os pés da água, dando de cara com um homem que a fitava bem humorado. Lindo. Absurdamente lindo. Cabelos cacheados, castanho-claros e curtos. Olhos azuis. Pele curtida pelo sol. Um sorriso cativante. A definição de um 'Deus Grego'. _

___- Desculpe, não queria te assustar. - segue o 'Deus'. - É que achei melhor avisar antes que viesse um guarda._

___- Que nada, eu tenho é que te agradecer. - a ruiva se levanta e calça as sapatilhas. - É que essas belezinhas...- ela aponta para os pés. - Estavam me matando e a água pareceu bem convidativa._

___- Entendo, mas acho melhor a senhorita ficar um pouco descalça. - ele indica para que ela se sente. - Para descansar um pouco os seus pés. Aliás, tô eu aqui dando conselho e nem me apresentei, eu sou Aioria. - o 'deus' estende a mão direita._

___- Marin. - ela responde. - Prazer em conhecê-lo._

___- Igualmente. - o rapaz se senta ao lado dela._

___Os dois passam aquela tarde e parte da noite conversando alegremente e se conhecendo. A ruiva se chamava Marin Ohara Vermeer, filha de um comerciante holandês (de quem havia herdado quase tudo da aparência) com uma chef japonesa. Solteira, 27 anos, residente em Atenas há 1 mês, funcionária da Embaixada da Holanda, formada em letras, intérprete e tradutora. O moreno se chamava Aioria Liourdis, grego, natural da ilha de Esparta, biólogo da Universidade de Atenas, morador da cidade há 10 anos. Ambos saíam de um restaurante e se despediam quando o rapaz se digna a falar da flor no cabelo da moça._

___- Acácia._

___- Como é?_

___- A flor na sua cabeça. - ele aponta na direção da mesma. - É uma acácia. Há quem diga que representa um amor secreto. _

___- E você acredita nisto?_

___- Nem um pouco. _

___Eles riem e se despedem._

___ xxx - xxx - xxx_

___Foi um mês de convivência até que ela pedisse o grego em namoro. Devido ao trabalho, eles só se viam nos finais de semana e sempre tinham alguma atividade que queriam fazer. Mergulho, ir à uma partida de futebol, boliche, parede de escalada, corrida, bicicletadas...ambos eram bastante agitados e quase não conseguiam ficar parados. Mesmo com essa coisas em comum, havia discordâncias. Marin, nascida e criada na Holanda (mais especificamente, em Amsterdã), um lugar cosmopolita e liberal, se indignava com certos comportamentos do namorado. _

___Ela sentia nele um machismo encruado e que se manifestava nas horas mais impróprias. Já ele a achava relapsa com as tradições alheias, pois mais de uma vez a Vermeer afirmava que achava certos comportamentos gregos deveras antiquados. Tais diferenças rendiam briguinhas pequenas, mas uma vez aconteceu uma consideravelmente ruim e que exigiu a intervenção do irmão mais velho do grego, um gentil padre chamado Aioros, que se despencou de Esparta até Atenas para evitar que aqueles dois "cabeças-duras" jogassem o relacionamento para o alto. _

___Marin adorava Aioros. Aliás, todos o adoravam. Seus amigos, seus paroquianos. Havia algo magnético e reconfortante na presença do Liourdis mais velho. E a vida religiosa combinava com ele. Amigável, dedicado, simples. De acordo com Aioria, a vocação pastoral do irmão surgiu cedo, pois ele sempre estivera envolvido com trabalhos na igreja, mas não com a ortodoxa grega. E sim com a Católica. Coisa que ficou atravessada na garganta dos pais deles até que eles virão o quanto aquela fé fazia o seu filho feliz. _

___Nas primeiras férias que puderam tirar juntos, o casal seguiu para a Holanda. Os pais de Marin receberam o namorado dela com toda pompa e circunstância, visto que ele era o primeiro que ela se dignava a apresentar para eles - os antigos eram só brevemente mencionados - já o irmão mais novo dela, Touma, um lateral-esquerdo do time do Ajax não parecia muito feliz com aquele ser que brotava na vida de sua irmã. Foram 3 semanas de descanso nos Países Baixos até que o infarto do pai de Aioria os chamou de volta à Grécia._

___No segundo ano de namoro e quando já estavam morando juntos. Numa noite quente e regada à comidas típicas num fofíssimo bistrô à beira-mar, Aioria pediu Marin em casamento. Foi uma cerimônia simples, com alguns amigos dele (sendo os mais dignos de nota os gêmeos gregos engenheiros chamados Saga e Kanon Andreadis, um outro grego músico chamado Milo Katrakis e um casal de italianos composto por Gianluiggi Fiori - apelidado de Mask - e a namorada dele, Shina Andreotti) dela (uma universitária japonesa chamada Saori Kido e os irmãos mais velhos dela, um médico chamado Shun e um tenente-coronel chamado Ikki; um cabeleireiro americano chamado Misty Johnson e um chef chinês chamado Dohko Huang) , os familiares e realizado no civil. Algo que causou desgosto na religiosa família do Noivo. _

___A lua de mel foi na Espanha, onde ficaram hospedados na casa de um amigo ex-seminarista de Aioros, um famoso arquiteto espanhol chamado Pablo Henrique De la Roya, cujo apelido de 'Shura' era absolutamente incompreensível. O anfitrião quase não ficava na casa dele em Barcelona, mas deu ótimas e valiosas dicas de como e onde aproveitar a estadia naquele país. Fotos, presentes, cacarecos, lembrancinhas e mais um motivo de discórdia surgiu naquele país. Os times. Aioria se encantando pelo Real Madrid e Marin caindo de amores pelo Barcelona. Eles vieram discutindo isto no vôo de volta à Grécia e só pararam depois de um sutil esporro das comissárias de bordo._

___Foram lindos dois anos de casamento até aquela noite maldita. Durante uma pesquisa numa ilha qualquer ao sul de Atenas, um terremoto veio e prendeu Aioria embaixo dos escombros de um velho templo. 10 horas de resgate. Hospital, ossos quebrados, hemorragia interna, traumatismo craniano. 6 dias infernais até que a morte veio e sua vida foi do Paraíso ao Inferno. Aioria Liourdis partiu deste mundo aos 31 anos, no dia 22 de Maio de 2007. Ao enterro dele compareceram todos os que foram ao casamento e outros amigos que foram aparecendo pelo caminho._

**Klopf klopf, lass mich rein**

_(Toc, toc, me deixa entrar)_

**Lass mich dein Geheimnis sein**

_(Me deixa ser o seu segredo)_

**Klopf klopf - Klopf klopf**

_(Toc, toc - Toc, toc)_

**Klopf klopf, lass mich rein**

_(Toc, toc, me deixa entrar)_

**Lass mich dein Geheimnis sein**

_(Me deixa ser o seu segredo)_

**Klopf klopf, lass mich rein**

_(Toc, toc, me deixa entrar)_

* * *

**Lass mich dein Geheimnis sein**

_(Me deixa ser o seu segredo)_

**Links, rechts, gradeaus**

_(Esquerda, direita, frente)_

**Du bist im Labyrinth**

_(Você está num Labirinto)_

**Links, rechts, gradeaus - Links, rechts, gradeaus**

_(Esquerda, direita, frente - Esquerda, direita, frente)_  
**Keiner kann dir sagen, welche türen die Richtigen sind**

_(Ninguém pode me dizer quais portas são as corretas)_  
**Mein verlornes Kind**

_(Minha criança perdida)_

_Os 6 meses após a morte dele passaram como um borrão na vida de Marin. A depressão, os remédios, a dor da ausência. Ela se forçava à trabalhar, a comer, a viver - pois muito mais apetitoso parecia seguir com ele. Nem a presença de sua família por alguns meses a seu lado conseguiu preencher o vazio que a partida de Aioria havia deixado. Os pais dele seguiam um luto tão profundo quanto o dela, mas tinham um ao outro. Aioros encontrava forças em sua fé e logo foi promovido a monsenhor. Apenas Marin sentia-se sem nada que lhe motivasse a viver. Todos os dias lhe pareciam o dia perfeito para jogar-se na linha do trem, atirar-se da janela do 5º andar, afogar-se no mar azul. Ela se esforçava ao máximo para esconder suas inclinações suicidas. _

_O ano seguinte à morte de Aioria foi um pouco melhor e a nipo-holandesa começava a se lembrar de como era viver. Ficava mais no convívio dos amigos, começou uma pós-graduação, visitou os sogros e o cunhado, começou a praticar boxe, fazia um curso de culinária. Em resumo, ela buscava meios e formas de colocar um mínimo de alegria em sua precoce viuvez. Ela pensava no marido todos os dias, mas tentava cobrir a dor da perda com as lembranças dos momentos felizes ao lado dele. _

_No segundo ano sem ele, devido a um problema com o senhorio, Marin decidiu mudar-se e descobriu que Aioria havia deixado uma boa poupança para ser usada exatamente quando ele quisesse comprar uma casa. __Ela tentou entregar este dinheiro para os pais do biólogo, que prontamente recusaram e para a Arquidiocese de Esparta, onde estava Aioros. A resposta dele foi a mesma e o monsenhor aconselhou a cunhada a usar aquele dinheiro do jeito que o irmão dele havia planejado. Para comprar uma casa. Mas isto ela não fez. Algo em si dizia que o resto de sua vida não seria na Grécia. Por isto, contentou-se em alugar um outro apartamento na cidade. Naquele mesmo ano, __uma pessoa conhecida voltou à vida da ruiva. _

_O arquiteto espanhol. Shura. Aproveitando um congresso de arquitetura, ele foi visitar Aioros e aproveitou para ver como estava a bela que hospedara em sua casa e que teve o magnífico gosto para se interessar pelo time do coração dele, o Barcelona. Ele ficou um mês na Grécia e durante aquele tempo, algo mudou na vida de Marin, pois ela encontrou naquele calmo espanhol um ombro amigo para sua dor e um alguém que lhe transmitia uma muita necessária segurança. Com que por obra do destino, no natal de 2009, ela e Shura se reencontram em Amsterdã e, surpreendentemente, ela não se sente culpada ao passar a noite de Réveillon em meio aos lençóis de um hotel na capital holandesa._

_Eles só admitiram o relacionamento no final de 2010, por medo do impacto que isto teria na vida dos que os conheciam, principalmente Aioros. Contudo, o monsenhor mostrou mais uma vez sua nobreza e apenas desejou felicidades ao amigo e à ex-cunhada. No começo de 2011, Marin conseguiu a transferência que havia pedido ao Ministério das Relações Exteriores no princípio de 2010. Ela iria trabalhar na Embaixada de Madri! No seu último dia em terras gregas, a nipo-holandesa foi ao cemitério e dedicou bons minutos a conversar e cuidar do túmulo de seu antigo amor. _

_- Obrigada pelos momentos felizes, Oria. - o apelido carinhoso que ela o dera em segredo. - Adeus, querido. _

_'Não'. _

_Ela se assusta, mas acha que não foi nada. Uma impressão. O que ela não viu foi aquela figura emergir da lápide e fitá-la chorando sangue._

_____xxx - xxx - xxx_

_Ele regressara àquele mundo apenas para vê-la se despedir. O que estava acontecendo? Para onde Marin estava indo? Tudo estava tão confuso! Por que ele estava num cemitério. Dor. Ele leva as mãos à cabeça. Muita dor. Cai de joelhos e urra desesperado._

_Memórias. Chão tremendo. Um peso enorme sobre si._

_Gritos. Pouco ar. Escuridão. Terremoto. Sim, ele ficou preso nos escombros._

_Por quanto tempo? Horas, dias? Luz, mais dor, vozes. Resgate. Sem dor._

_Coma. Despertar. O choro dela. Cheiro de remédios. Hospital. Sono profundo. Silêncio. Morte._

_Sim, agora Aioria se lembrava. Ele havia morrido num terremoto. Há quanto tempo? Uns dias, talvez? Ele olha pelas lápides ao redor e percebe um enterro acontecendo. Ninguém o via. Isto era bom. Choro, flores, orações. Ele fita a lápide daquele a ser enterrado e se choca. Janeiro de 2011. Ele havia partido deste mundo há 4 anos! Tanto tempo. E como sua esposa havia ficado? O que teria acontecido a todos eles?_

_Ele tinha que visitá-los! Nem que fosse em sonhos!_

_- Não. - diz a voz daquele que lhe tinha permitido voltar para este plano. Um homem alto, de cabelos longos e olhos cinzentos. Trajando dum longo manto negro. - O acordo foi para que você visse Marin. E somente ela._

_- Eu sei, mas e os outros? Eles devem ter sofrido também._

_- Sem dúvida. - responde a Morte - Você foi um bom homem, Aioria. Alguém que pode descansar na bem aventurança. Esqueça e deixe Marin viver._

_- Não quero que ela morra, Thânatos. - responde o grego. - Mas a dor que ela sentiu foi tamanha e eu quero que ela tenha algum consolo._

_- Ela teve, tem e terá consolo. - diz a deidade sombria. - "Isto virá do atual companheiro dela." - ele preferiu manter-se em silêncio quanto a isto. - Contudo, não deve ser você a fornecê-lo. Marin não está mais ao seu alcance. A ela pertence a vida. A ti, só o Outro Lado. E tenha em mente uma coisa._

_- O que? - Aioria só pensava em ir até sua ruivinha e consolá-la, vê-la outra vez e dar à ela algum alento. - "Que saudades, Marin!"_

_- A tua bondade te deu o caminho do Paraíso. Qualquer erro teu poderá levá-lo ao caminho oposto._

_- Não vou fazer mal a ela. - replica o grego._

_- De boas intenções, o Inferno está cheio. - comenta o deus._

_- Nunca imaginei que você fosse piadista._

_- E não sou. - Thânatos sentia que aquele acordo traria consequências ruins, mas o que estava feito, estava feito. - Apenas usei seu vernáculo para expressar uma idéia. Agora parto, mas mantenha meu aviso em mente. Ele poderá ser valioso._

_- Manterei._

**Links, rechts, gradeaus**

_(Esquerda, direita, frente)_

**Du bist im Labyrinth**

_(Você está num Labirinto)_

**Links, rechts, gradeaus - Links, rechts, gradeaus**

_(Esquerda, direita, frente - Esquerda, direita, frente)_

**Keiner kann dir sagen, wer die Guten und die Bösen sind**

_(Ninguém pode lhe dizer quem são os bons e os maus)_  
**Mein verlornes Kind**

_(Minha criança perdida)_

* * *

**Du hast mich oft aus dir verbannt**

_(Você me renegou várias vezes)_  
**An meinem zorn dein Herz verbrannt**

_(Com minha raiva, queimou seu coração)_  
**Dein 2. ich, die 2. Haut**

_(O segundo eu, a segunda pele)_  
**Hab ich in deinem Kopf erbaut**

_(Eu edifiquei em sua cabeça)_

**Wenn ich in deine Seele tauche**

_(Quando eu submergir em sua alma)_  
**Und dich für meine Lust gebrauche**

_(E te usar de acordo com minha vontade)_  
**Dann werd ich deine Sinne blenden**

_(Então eu cegarei sua alma)_  
**Das Spiel kannst nur du selbst beenden**

_(Só você pode acabar com o jogo)_

_Barcelona - Espanha_

_Observando-o enquanto trabalhava em mais um projeto, Marin não conseguia deixar de perceber como Shura e Aioria eram diferentes. O grego era expansivo, esquentado, solar. O espanhol era sereno, introspectivo, lunar. Enquanto a vida dela na Grécia fora uma experiência agitada e aventuresca, os dias na Espanha eram cheios de serenidade e cultura. A cidade tinha tudo. Lazer, esporte, História. Bem mais do que havia em Atenas. As praias não eram tão tentadoras, mas o passado mourisco fazia valer por este fraco._

_O trabalho na Embaixada era mais agitado, mas ela gostava daquilo. Pouco tempo lhe restava na cabeça para perder-se em elucubrações e memórias que causassem aflição. Mesmo tão longe, ela ainda mantinha contato com o pessoal da Grécia e estava feliz que a família Liourdis, tal como ela, estivesse conseguindo superar aos poucos a morte de Aioria. Sim, ela ainda pensava nele diariamente. Mas a imagem dos grego lhe vinha como algo agridoce, que acabou rápido e fez valer a pena sua existência._

_Desde que chegara àquele novo país, Marin morava junto com Shura, só que numa casa nova e que ele mesmo havia projetado. Era ampla, com uma horta, 4 quartos e todas aquelas premissas de sustentabilidade que ele amava e que ela achava um tédio. Ao contrário do apartamento que dividira com Aioria, que era sempre um microcosmo de um campo de batalha de tão zoneado, a casa do espanhol era "clean". De um minimalismo encantador. Os móveis eles foram encontrando por feirinhas e lojas de antiguidades e, juntos, foram reformando até ter a aparência que eles queriam. A velha fora vendida para que surgisse o capital inicial para essa nova habitação._

_Havia desentendimentos na vida deles, é claro. O espírito workaholic do namorado deixava a nipo-holandesa louca, pois ele era capaz de abrir mão de um programa magnífico só por não ter terminado um maldito cálculo estrutural ou uma maquete ou coisa do tipo. Já ele ficava pra morrer com a incapacidade da ruiva de respeitar os horários. Marcar com ela às 18:00 significava vê-la as 20:00! Pontualidade passava longe daquela mulher. __Cansada de só olhar, Marin se aproximou do espanhol e ele a acolheu em seu braços, pondo-a em seu colo enquanto ambos fitavam o projeto novo dele. Uma escola primária a ser construída nos subúrbios. _

_- Bonita. - comenta a mulher._

_- Obrigado. - responde o arquiteto. - É só o projeto inicial. Preciso melhorar algumas coisas._

_Aquilo era tão ele. Achar que nada estava bom o suficiente._

_- Sempre precisa. - ri Marin. - Quantos alunos?_

_- 400, eu acho. - Shura boceja. - Divididos em dois turnos. Quer jantar?_

_- Agradecemos, estamos meio esfomeados por causa de Vossa Excelência. - o casal ri e Shura leva suas mãos ao ventre proeminente da Vermeer, onde dormia aquela pessoinha esperada para vir ao mundo daqui a 3 meses. Eles optaram por não saber do sexo até o bebê nascer. - Aliás, queremos comida árabe._

_- Ah, querem? - eles se levantam e vão caminhando até a porta. - O desejo de vocês é uma ordem._

_Como previsto pelos médicos, após os 3 meses, nasceu em 31 de Janeiro de 2012, Esmeralda Vermeer de la Roya. Uma menina de 49 cm, 2 kg, cabelos negros e olhos azuis. A pedido do pai, o padrinho daquela criança seria Aioros e a madrinha seria Shina. A vida da família Vermeer - De la Roya seguiu bastante feliz até a menina completar 7 meses, quando uma pessoa há muito perdida fez uma visita. _

_Numa noite, pouco tempo depois de colocar a bebê para dormir, Marin ouviu o chorinho fino de Esmeralda e, julgando ser manha, foi lá com toda intenção de apenas dar uma olhada. Em suas mãos estava um copo de suco, que vai ao chão ao ver aquela figura parada ao lado do berço de sua filha. Os cabelos castanhos, os olhos azuis (agora com um brilho espectral), o mesmo terno com que ele o vira antes do sepulcro ser fechado. Aioria. Ele olhava de modo triste e cândido para a pequena, que emitia barulhinhos igualmente tristes. _

_- Oria...- ela não conseguia acreditar._

_- Ela é linda, Marin. - ele se vira para a ruiva. - Exceto pelos cabelos, ela é exatamente como eu imaginava uma filha nossa. Esmeralda. Bonito nome. Foi você que escolheu?_

_Racionalmente, ela não conseguia acreditar que o grego estava ali, mas ainda assim acenou positivamente. Ele toca a infante brevemente e a mesma logo cai em sono profundo._

_- Ela se parece com você. - comenta o homem._

_- Acho-a mais parecida com o pai. - sussurra debilmente a Vermeer. - "Deus, o que está acontecendo aqui?"_

_- Shura, não é? - um sorriso estranho surge no rosto de Aioria e que mais se assemelhava a uma deformidade sinistra. - Quem diria? _

_Ele some, mas Marin segue apavorada e colada ao chão. Após 5 anos. 5 anos. Ele decidira "fazer uma visita". A mulher nunca fora religiosa, mas sentia agora uma real proximidade do Além. Seu falecido marido viera ter com ela e com a filha e não pareceu muito feliz quando partiu. Enquanto pensava, Shura vinha distraído e estranhou ao ver a figura pálida e petrificada de Marin diante do quarto de Esmeralda. Teria acontecido alguma coisa? Ele se aproxima e percebe o pânico que dominava o rosto da ruiva._

_- Marin? - ela não responde. - Marin?_

_Ela segura forte na mão direita dele. _

_- O que houve? - o espanhol estava ficando bem preocupado e voltou seu olhar para o berço de Esmeralda, que se mexia bastante._

_- Ela vai dormir com a gente hoje. - a nipo-holandesa tira sua filha do berço e vai seguindo para o quarto, na companhia de um Shura bem confuso. - Explico quando chegarmos lá._

_Já no quarto, a mulher entrega a filha ao pai e ruma para o banheiro, onde permanece por uns 30 minutos. Do lado de fora, o arquiteto tenta tranquilizar a bebê e, depois de 20 minutos, consegue fazer com que a criança rume para os domínios de Morfeu. Marin sai do banheiro de banho tomado e olhos vermelhos, não perdendo tempo em se aninhar nos braços quentes do companheiro. Eles ficam em silêncio até o espanhol não conseguir mais conter a curiosidade._

_- O que está havendo, Marin? - ele passa as mãos sobre o cabelo molhado dela. - Você quase nunca deixa a Esme dormir conosco. _

_- Shura...- ela se desaninha e olha firme nos olhos dele. - Eu sei que você largou o Seminário, mas não a fé. E é só por isso que eu me permito dizer o que me deixou assim. Mas me prometa que não vai interromper até eu terminar._

_Ele concorda silenciosamente e a funcionária da embaixada se põe a narrar todo o encontro que teve com Aioria. Como prometido, Shura manteve-se calado durante toda a narrativa, mas vários sentimentos correram pelo rosto dele. Estranheza, ceticismo, alguma condescendência e, por fim, preocupação. Nem mesmo em seus tempos de seminarista ele foi muito crente nas histórias de encontros com espíritos e seus anos afastados da vida religiosa só fizeram aumentar sua incredulidade no fato. Contudo, ver Marin falar daquele episódio (e sabendo do ateísmo latente dela) acabou por incitar nele uma parcela de dúvida. Seria aquilo realmente possível? Ele se levanta da cama e caminha de um lado pelo outro enquanto digere os dados e procura algo bom para dizer._

_- No mesmo seminário onde eu e Aioros estudamos, havia um rapaz brasileiro um pouco mais velho que a gente. Os pais dele seguiam o Espiritismo - uma corrente com ares científicos, filosóficos e religiosos - e conversávamos sobre isso às vezes. - ele faz uma parada tentando organizar a memória. - Tinha uma coisa nessa doutrina que eles chamavam de espírito obsessor. - Shura nota um tremor correr pelo corpo de Marin. - Um ente que se ocupa de causar transtornos para uma pessoa. Se formos acreditar que Aioria realmente decidiu dar o ar de sua graça, talvez ele seja um. _

_- E como lidamos com isto? - questiona a ruiva._

_- Não faço idéia. Pode ser que ele nunca mais volte. Ou que tenha sido apenas... - ele pára._

_- Uma coisa da minha cabeça? - Marin estava indignada com a suposição. - "Agora só falta ele querer me internar!" - Esme se mexe na cama e faz com que a mãe interrompa a conversa por alguns minutos. - Era isso que você ia dizer, Shura? Só que tenha a gentileza de lembrar que há muito eu abandonei meu luto pelo Aioria e que eu não estaria com você se eu tivesse alguma culpa guardada!_

_- Calma, mi amor. Eu não disse nada disso. - Shura percebeu logo que o olhar dela emitia um belo e acusatório "Mas pensou!". - Mas tentemos seguir a vida normalmente, pode ser que nada demais aconteça e que tenha sido apenas uma "visita de cortesia" de Aioria._

* * *

**Klopf klopf, lass mich rein**

_(Toc, toc, me deixa entrar)_

**Lass mich dein Geheimnis sein**

_(Me deixa ser o seu segredo)_

**Klopf klopf - Klopf klopf**

_(Toc, toc - Toc, toc)_

**Klopf klopf, lass mich rein**

_(Toc, toc, me deixa entrar)_

**Lass mich dein Geheimnis sein**

_(Me deixa ser o seu segredo)_

**Klopf klopf, lass mich rein**

_(Toc, toc, me deixa entrar)_

**Lass mich dein Geheimnis sein**

_(Me deixa ser o seu segredo)_

_Tal comentário de Shura provou-se válido durante mais alguns meses. Esme crescia saudável, eles viviam bem e tudo corria como esperado. Para quem olhasse de fora, poderia parecer que a vida daquela família era tediosa, mas não era verdade. Os passeios eram frequentes e o cuidado com uma bebezinha que indicava certas tendências "terroristas" deixavam quase nenhum espaço para o ócio. Shura e Marin tinham certeza que Esmeralda seria uma pestinha, bem diferente deles mesmos. Ao contrário do que a personalidade do casal pudesse levar a acreditar, o espanhol se demonstrava um pai extremamente carinhoso, sorridente e babão - o que fez com que o papel de 'megera dos nãos' recaísse sobre a ruiva._

_Eles haviam acabado de chegar de um restaurante e, assim que conseguiram fazer Esme dormir, foram para o quarto. Shura entrou primeiro no banho enquanto Marin resolvia algumas pequenas coisas pendentes. Do lado de fora, uma ventania fazia bailarem loucamente folhas, galhos e detritos; a lua já havia ido embora, coberta pelas pesadas nuvens que prenunciavam a neve que cairia na manhã seguinte. Desde já, a ruiva se lamentava por ainda nãp ter começado o recesso de final de ano na Embaixada._

_- "Se não, eu nem saíra de casa." - pensa ela ao procurar alguma roupa com a qual dormir. Do fundo da gaveta de uma cômoda, arranja um blusão velho, de lã branca e com um belo escudo do Ajax estampado. Presente de Touma há anos atrás. Folgado e quentinho, logo, perfeito para uma boa noite de sono. Shura logo sai do banheiro, secando os cabelos e portando um belo pijama cinza. Ela dá um breve sorriso para o companheiro e ruma para o banho. - Shura, tem como você dar uma olhadinha na Esme?_

_- Cariño, acabamos de sair do quarto dela. - o arquiteto não conseguia deixar de se impressionar com o que julgava ser zelo excessivo de Marin._

_- Eu sei. - ela ia fechando a porta do banheiro, mas para brevemente. - É que o vento aumentou e eu não sei se fechamos bem a janela do quarto dela._

_- Pode ir tomar seu banho. - o espanhol vai andando para fora do quarto. - Vou ver isto._

_Depois de muitos minutos (pois a ruiva não fazia a menor questão de sair de debaixo da água quentinha), o casal se reencontra no quarto, com Shura já esparramado na cama. A Vermeer sorri e vai caminhando até o homem, ajoelhando-se ao lado dele. _

_- Folgado, eu preciso de um pouco de espaço. - ela o soca levemente no braço direito e ele ri. - A cama não é só sua._

_- Ainda bem que não é. _

_Ele termina a frase puxando a nipo-holandesa para seus braços e dali se seguem horas de prazer e deleite. Beijos, carícias, gemidos. Um turbilhão de contentamento que acaba de modo diferente para cada um. Shura cai logo desfalecido e inconsciente na cama. Marin ainda passa horas acordada, abraçando os joelhos e sentindo as marcas de dedos fortes queimarem em seus ombros. Ela chora silenciosamente e apavorada, pois nos últimos momentos do sexo, os olhos negros do espanhol assumiram um tom de azul espectral e a intensidade dele deu lugar à uma violência inaudita. Ela sabia o que havia ocasionado a mudança e tal conhecimento tornava tudo pior._

_- Por que fez isso, Aioria?_

_xxx - xxx - xxx_

_Era angustiante para a ruiva manter aquela noite maldita em segredo. Logo na manhã seguinte, ela notou que Shura não sabia do ocorrido e que seria novamente acometido pelo ceticismo se ela abrisse a boca. Era a semana anterior ao Natal e os preparativos começaram. Os parentes dela viriam da Holanda, os de La Roya viriam da cidade de Alicante e Aioros concordou em vir também, pois o casal Liourdis decidiu por passar as Festas de fim de ano em cruzeiro pelo Atlântico (financiado pelo dinheiro que Aioria acumulou e que Marin prontamente devolveu após a primeira visita dele)._

_Marin tinha um plano, mas precisaria esperar o Natal passar e apenas ela, Shura e Aioros estarem na casa. Podia não dar certo, mas ela tinha que tentar. Aioria a assombrava com frequência em sonhos, brisas suaves onde a voz dele carregava seu nome, relances dele pela casa. Seu medo crescia, pois nada garantia que Esme não fosse se tornar mais um alvo. Afinal, quando ele vira a bebê, comentou como ela estava próxima das idealizações que fazia sobre uma filha deles. Pouco de si estava disposto a acreditar que a conhecida bondade do grego em vida tivesse passado para a alma dele. Fosse esse o caso, ele não teria feito o que fez!_

_O Natal transcorreu como esperado. Comidas, presentes, bebidas, risadas e aquela alegria que tal data sempre conseguia trazer. Da manhã do dia 24 até a noite do dia 25 de Dezembro, a ruiva não teve tempo para pensar em seu falecido marido. Quando chegado o dia 26, ela decidiu agir com seu plano. Era de tarde e ela estava sozinha em seu quarto. Sentada na cama com as mãos ocultas pelo travesseiro. O celular a postos. Aioros e Shura estavam no andar de baixo com Esme. Assim que reuniu a devida coragem, ela o chamou._

_- Aioria..._

_Foram 2 minutos de espera e nada. Abandonando a voz, a mulher chamou pelo seu 'seguidor' pelos pensamentos. Foram mais minutos de espera até que ele surgisse. Solene e sombrio. Em pé. Diante da cama dela com aqueles olhos de azul abismal. A voz sumira de sua garganta e o medo corria por suas vezes, mas Marin sabia que precisava fazer aquilo. _

_- Por que, Aioria? - sua voz sai vacilante. - Por que fez aquilo?_

_- Me doeu ver você com ele. - responde ele. - Ver alguém que se ama esquecendo você é horrível._

_- Eu nunca te esqueci. Demorou, mas eu tive que reconstruir minha vida. - seria possível que aquela alma lamuriosa ainda conservasse um pouco de razão? - O que você fez foi imperdoável! - ela precisou de forçar para emitir a frase seguinte. - Você...você praticamente me estuprou!_

_A aura do quarto mudou. Ele mudou!_

_Os olhos incandesceram, uma expressão raivosa surgiu, a temperatura caiu e um vidro de perfume explodiu sobre a cama. Ali Marin percebeu, para sua imensa dor, que pouco havia restado do seu grego naquele ente atormentado. Ela estava sensivelmente apavorada, mas precisava fazer o que se propôs a fazer._

_- Como você pôde dizer isso, Marin?! - Aioria estava inconformado com aquela acusação. - Te estuprar? Nunca! Eu só usei Shura para chegar até você e me lembrar de como era ter você! É tão absurdo assim que eu ainda te queira?_

_- Sim, é - rezando que ele não percebesse seus movimentos, ela digitava uma mensagem para o espanhol. "Shura, vem com o Aioros pra cá. AGORA! É URGENTE!". - Você não pertence mais a esse mundo, Oria! _

_- Mas nós somos um do outro! Até que a morte nos separe! Nós fizemos um juramento!_

_A mulher permitiu que as lágrimas corressem livremente pelo seu rosto._

_- E cumprimos. - ela conseguia ouvir os passos apressados, mas esperava que Aioria não sumisse antes. - A morte nos separou. Você partiu, meu querido. Aceite isto e siga em paz._

_Assim que terminou esta frase, a porta do quarto se abre e dois homens ficam paralisados com a visão que lhes era ofertada. Marin na cama e Aioria, chorando sangue, diante dela. Shura sente seu ceticismo ruir e Aioros percebe sua alma se quebrar. Seu irmãozinho ali, parado, diante dele e emanando tanto raiva e fúria que o religioso o percebeu muito além do alcance de suas orações. Já o espanhol se martiriza por não ter acredito na companheira quando da primeira aparição do grego._

_- Bela jogada, Marin. - os olhos espectrais se mantém firmes na Vermeer. - Fez com que me vissem._

_- O que faz aqui, Aioria? - todo o ser do De la Roya tremia com a ameaça em potencial que aquele espírito representava. _

_- Uma visita, Shura. - ele finalmente afasta os olhos da mulher e suavizam brevemente ao caírem sobre o irmão. - Feliz em me ver, Oros?_

_- Eu queria poder dizer que sim, Oria. Mas este não é o seu lugar. - o monsenhor se percebia fraquejar. - Siga seu caminho, irmão. Nos veremos um dia. _

_O espírito ainda dá uma última olhada para a ex-mulher antes de partir._

_- Pode ter certeza disso. E será em breve._

* * *

**Links, rechts, gradeaus**

_(Esquerda, direita, frente)_

**Du bist im Labyrinth**

_(Você está num Labirinto)_

**Links, rechts, gradeaus - Links, rechts, gradeaus**

_(Esquerda, direita, frente - Esquerda, direita, frente)_

**Keiner kann dir sagen, wer die Guten und die Bösen sind**

_(Ninguém pode lhe dizer quem são os bons e os maus)_  
**Mein verlornes Kind**

_(Minha criança perdida)_

_Marin desmaiou logo depois de Aioria partir e despertou horas depois com o choro de Esme e com os olhares preocupados do companheiro e do amigo. Depois de atender à filha, a mulher compartilhou com eles todos os eventos envolvendo o falecido marido. Ao fim da narrativa, havia uma Marin aliviada por ter tirado aquele peso das costas, um Aioros consternado e um Shura cheio de ódio. Pensar que aquela alma maldita usou seu corpo para se aproveitar da ruiva fez nascer nele ímpetos legitimamente homicidas. _

_Com a ajuda de um outro padre espanhol, Aioros insistiu em realizar um exorcismo na casa dos amigos. Nem ela e nem Shura viam real utilidade naquilo, mas sentiam que o grego buscou fazer aquilo por si também - como modo de encontrar algum conforto e oferecer alguma luz para seu perdido irmão. O ritual foi incompreensível e cansativo, mas a casa realmente pareceu mais leve depois. Quando chegou o mês de Janeiro, a paz parecia ter voltado para aquele lugar. Nenhuma visita ou manifestação do além. A vida voltou a seguir seu curso de sempre. No dia de 31, Esmeralda completou um ano e foi feita um grande festa para ela. O inverno acabou e se seguiu uma deliciosa primavera._

_Aproveitando um final de semana com a visita do casal De la Roya, Marin e Shura decidiram passear por Tarragona. Uma cidade a 100 km de Barcelona construída por romanos e que ainda guardava construções daquele período. Aproveitaram bem o fato de que o dia estava quente e curtiram muito do lugar. Culinária, costumes, fotos, lembranças. Perto do final da tarde, o casal rumou para uma das muitas ruínas e fez bom uso do sossego, pois a maior parte dos visitantes havia ido para os bares e cafés para se refrescarem. O lugar em si era bem pequeno, mas as plantas e árvores em volta lhe concediam uma aparência idílica e atraente._

_Não demorou para que eles iniciassem um infantil jogo de pega-pega, pouco eficaz pois ambos logo caiam na gargalhada e se encontravam, por conseguinte. De braços dados e admirando o vermelho que tomava conta do céu, eles caminhavam para fora das ruínas. Até aí, nada de absurdo. O problema é que eles não tinham notado como aquele lugar era grande e logo Marin começou a se considerar perdida. Algo que Shura não admitia nem sobre tortura. Sem motivo algum, o espanhol desmaia e a ruiva tenta despertá-lo inutilmente. Só que outra coisa toma conta de sua atenção. A visão das ruínas crescendo, ganhando teto, uma nova aparência. Ela grita para ninguém ouvir e logo tal som ecoa insuportável pelas paredes recém-criadas da ruína._

_- Labirinto...- diz a Vermeer para si mesma enquanto tenta acordar o espanhol. - Shura, fale comigo! - ela checou e percebeu que ele respirava. Um alívio, pelo menos. - Shura, pelo amor de Deus! Não me deixa sozinha aqui!_

_- Você não está sozinha. - ecoa aquela voz que ela esperava nunca mais ouvir. - Nunca está._

_- Por tudo que há de mais sagrado no Universo, Aioria! CHEGA! - berra a ruiva ao se levantar e correr seus olhos, de modo frenético, pelo ambiente. - Me deixa em paz! Nos deixe em paz!_

_Ele surgiu então, com aqueles olhos de néon lunático._

_- Deixar você está além de mim._

_- Você passou anos noutro lugar. Você seguiu seu caminho e eu o meu. Por que voltar? - ela não sabia se prestava atenção no ex-amor ou no atual. - O que te prende aqui._

_- Com todo o amor que eu sinto, eu nunca poderia te deixar realmente. - afirma ele. - Não importando o custo, tudo vale para estar com você outra vez._

_Fosse numa outra circunstância, um sonho ou um filme, ela se sentiria lisonjeada com aquilo. Contanto, no atual momento, aquela confissão lhe deixou mais apavorada pois atestou como o sentimento lindo que Aioria nutriu por ela enquanto vivo havia se transformado em algo doentio e obsessivo na morte._

_- De onde veio esse labirinto?_

_- Do meu amor, do meu ciúme, da minha saudade. - o grego põe-se a olhar distraidamente sua sombria criação. - Ele veio do meu desejo por você. Este labirinto sou eu. _

_- E há uma saída?_

_- Duas. - ele some e brota ao lado de Shura, fazendo com um toque o corpo do espanhol desaparecer. - Você dizer 'sim' ou eu permitir._

_A bem da verdade, havia uma terceira. Só que nenhum deles sabia disto._

_- Dizer 'sim' a que? - ela temia genuinamente a resposta. - Para onde o mandou?_

_- Pra fora do Labirinto. - esclarece ele. - Quanto à primeira pergunta, é uma proposta: Vem comigo. - o moreno estende a mão dramaticamente na direção da amada. - É só o que eu peço._

_- Ir pra onde?_

_- Para o Outro Lado._

_Ela leva as mãos à boca, abismada. O 'só' que ele pedia era tudo! Será que ele não via isto?!_

_- Eu não quero morrer, Aioria! - grita a jovem e ele responde com uma expressão de desprezo. - Eu gosto de viver._

_- Eu senti seu sofrimento quando estava do Outro Lado, Marin. - ele passa a mão em uma das paredes e faz surgir nas paredes azuladas vinhas que tomam conta do lugar. O perfume delas era enjoativo. - Você quis morrer._

_- Sim, eu quis. - aquiesce a nipo-holandesa. - Mas eu encontrei pelo que viver._

_- Ah, sim. Sua família. - Aioria sentia verdadeiro ódio ao pensar em Shura e em Esmeralda. - Lembre-se, só há duas formas de sair daqui. Sugiro que pense bem em qual delas você prefere por suas fichas._

_Dizendo isto ele some e logo Marin se vê forçada a caminhar pelos corredores de névoa e vinhas. Atrás de cada porta havia uma coisa diferente. Uma lembrança deles, uma só de Aioria, um desejo dele, uma outra porta, uma paisagem desconexa, um cômodo sem nada. Ela sentia que horas haviam se passado, mas não tinha como saber realmente. O tempo perdera sentido naquele lugar maldito. Ela só tinha real consciência da passagem de tempo por causa do cansaço que se avizinhava. _

___xxx - xxx - xxx_

Marin se deixa tombar ao chão, com as mãos no rosto e chorando copiosamente. Ela não queria seguir com o grego, mas sabia que ele jamais a deixaria partir. Oh, mundo! Por que havia permitido que alguém tão bom quanto Aioria acabasse se perdendo tanto? As orações da família, as lágrimas dela, os bons sentimentos dos amigos não pesaram em nada para abrir o caminho dele para os portões do Céu? Ela deita no chão frio e desiste, não querendo mais fazer nada, apenas lembrando de Shura e Esme.

- Adeus, queridos. - ela fecha os olhos. - Acho que nunca mais vou vê-los.

Um sono se aproxima e ela cogita muito deixar que ele se aposse de seu corpo. Talvez o Mundo dos Sonhos fosse mais agradável.

- Alguém me ajude...- chora a mulher. - Por favor.

Uma música fúnebre começa tocar e as paredes do Labirinto vão caindo, uma a uma. Até, em meio às ruínas e já sob uma lua cheia e rodeada por nuvens, estarem diante um do outro, Aioria e Marin. Nenhum deles entendendo o que havia se passado. A Vermeer se ergue do chão e tal qual seu algoz, começa a olhar em volta.

- O que aconteceu?

- Eu avisei, Aioria Liourdis. - ecoa uma voz masculina. Perto deles surge uma figura acinzentada. Marin percebe o pânico que se apossa de Aioria. - Qualquer erro teu te levaria para um caminho sem volta.

- Não, Thânatos! - a ruiva percebia que o espírito estava desesperado com aquela aparição. - Marin, me ajude...

Ajudar como? Ela nem sabia o que estava acontecendo.

- Thânatos? - questiona ela. - Foi você quem deixou que ele voltasse?

- Sim, Marin Ohara Vermeer. - diz o ser misterioso. - Sou Aquele que Tudo Toca. O Destino Final de todo ser vivo. Concedi a esta alma a benção de vê-la novamente devido à bondade que o marcou em vida. Mas tu, Aioria, te perdeste em meio à tua missão, desviaste de teu rumo e corrompeu a si mesmo. - ao dizer isto, com um movimento de mão, a Morte faz abrir um portal em meio as ruínas. Dele saíam gritos, dor e calor. Tanto Marin quanto Aioria se apavoram. Sabiam o que estava atrás daquele pórtico sombrio. - A ti, Aioria... - o grego logo começa e ser arrastado por ventos sombrios na direção dos gritos. - Resta apenas a justa paga pelos teus atos profanos.

Marin chorava copiosamente. Ver seu ex-amor rumar para o Inferno lhe doía.

- Que Deus se apiede de sua alma, meu querido.

Assim ela se despede e a porta para agonia se fecha. Ao menos, fora poupada dos gritos dele. A ruiva cai de joelhos e chora desesperadamente. Como tanto amor pôde terminar daquele jeito? Ela, ferida. Ele, condenado.

- Onde a gente errou? - perguntou ela para o Universo, como se os astros contivessem uma resposta.

- O erro foi dele. - Thânatos estende uma das mãos para a humana e a tira do chão. - O apego a este mundo entregou Aioria ao coração das trevas. E ele sabia do risco.

- Por que você permitiu, então?

- Almas que não querem, não partem. - esclarece ele. - A de Aioria fez um último pedido. Desejava apenas se asseverar de que estavas bem, mas o egoísmo logo se apoderou dele, pois contava imensamente que ainda estivesses perdida e lamuriosa. Numa viuvez sem fim. Nisto, a corrupção dele encontraria conforto. Contudo, tua felicidade abriu caminho para o Mal e tudo foi consequência disto.

- Da minha felicidade?

- Não, da corrupção.

- Ainda resta alguma chance de redenção para ele? - ela lamentaria imensamente pensar nele condenado a uma eternidade em meio ao horror.

- Mesmo depois de tudo, ainda manténs algum bom sentimento por ele? - a Morte estava surpresa com aquilo. - _"Humanos, sempre imprevisíveis."_

- Eu amo o homem que ele foi. - diz ela. - Não o monstro que ele se tornou.

O silêncio surge e logo um torpor toma o corpo de Marin.

Quando ela acorda, estavam ela e Shura deitados na cama no quarto da pousada. A mulher decide, então, manter para si apenas as memórias Labirinto profano e do encontro com o Inominável. Mesmo que muitos anos tenham se passado, por vezes, ela ainda ouve a canção nefasta dos condenados ao Inferno. Contudo, sua alma segue em paz. Em seu âmago, ela havia perdoado Aioria, mas sabia que muito tempo levaria até que ele ganhasse algum vislumbre de remissão. Em certos momentos, ela ainda pensava em tudo que vivera com o grego e, um dia, em meio à leitura de textos xintoístas, acabou por encontrar um frase que descrevia com perfeição a saga do amor malfadado que teve com Aioria.

_**O CÉU E O INFERNO PROVÉM DO MESMO CORAÇÃO**_

**Links, rechts, gradeaus**

_(Esquerda, direita, frente)_  
**Du kommst hier nicht mehr raus**

_(Você não sairá mais daqui)  
_

**Links, rechts, gradeaus**

_(Esquerda, direita, frente)  
_**Du kommst hier nicht mehr raus**

_(Você não sairá mais daqui)_

_Fim_


End file.
